I died
by talesfromthedarkside
Summary: rogue wonders about life laying down on a dirty uncomfortable road. Deathfic.


_okay this story came to me after reading another fanfic ( I'm sorry I don't remeber who wrote it) it's just a sad oneshot please review becaus i'm new to this and I would love some feedback. _

Today was going to be busy day. I had to go to school, there was going to be a test. Afterward I would've had to make a lot of homework, that I would probably ditch to hang out with friends. That was supposed to be my day. Turned out I as wrong today wasn't busy, I never made that test and I never saw my friends.

Life can be funny you know. Just a year ago I wouldn't have minded if this had happened. Maybe I would have welcomed it, in some way it is the ultimate way to escape everything. It is the best way the lose all responsibility without any blame. But now life is finally looking up for me, or at least it was until now.

Now I'm laying on a dirty road, a stone is in the middle of my back but I can't move to get away from it. I'm laying here cold and uncomfortable, the car that hit me is long gone. The only evidence that it was here to begin with are the tire marks the car left when the driver tried to slow his frantic speed when he spotted a girl walking on the road. And at the end of the marks the girl in a growing pool of crimson.

So laying on the cold road unable to move, I can't help but think about him. I think about his cocky walk, his arrogant grin, his beautiful eyes, the love I can see on his face and the words he whispers in my ear when we are alone. I know he will come for me, he could be here any second now, but I also know that he will be too late. The crimson pool around me is growing rapidly and staying awake is becoming difficult. But I will myself to stay awake. Just so I can see him a final time. So I can look him in his beautiful eyes and tell him goodbye. And maybe sorry. Sorry for leaving you. Sorry for not getting to live the life we could've had. Sorry for not being there every time like I promised.

It's almost pathetic how much I love him. He is the only reason I'm clinging to life right now, the only reason I'm sorry to die. I never was afraid of death. I dared it to come and get me. I laughed in its face, I cared for no one, including myself. but then he came along and showed me what life could be like and how to live it. With his carefree attitude and womanizing ways, he was the last person she ever thought she would fall for. But she did she fell hard, and by some miracle he fell for her. He found ways to break through the walls she had carefully built. Showed her a new life, one with friends. He even found a way around her powers. And now she was even close to controlling them. She had everything she ever dreamt of, or it was right in her grasp. And of course that was the moment death decided she was ready to leave. But I guess that's what happens when you laugh in death's face.

A smile appears on my lips when I hear a familiar sound coming down the road. His motorcycle. The beautiful bike they took on so many trips to the prettiest spots in the neighborhood. I know he is coming for me. He always knew when something was wrong. So I smile because this time I won over death I would see him before I would be taken. I hear his cry and his bike speeds up. Now I know e has seen me. He knows for sure that something is wrong, and he will do anything to make it better. A shame that he is too late to fix this.

He stops next to me and I hear his bike fall to the ground. Then he appears in my vision and right then I want to cry, because he is really here and I can say goodbye. He is talking to me, probably reassuring words about how it is all going to be okay. How he is going to fix it. but I can't hear him I can only watch his beautiful red on black eyes. The eyes that drew me in and bound my heart to his, are now filled with tears. And I know that he knows I'm a lost cause. He knows the words he is speaking are meaningless, but he still says them out of habit. He tries to slow the bleeding while he takes out his phone. I know he is going to call Logan. He will try anything even though he knows it's helpless. He'll try for me.

I want to say sorry but I know I'm running out of time. So I gather all my energy for the last words I want to say to him.

"Thank you for showing me life, you learned me to be happy. I wish I could stay.

Goodbye my love."

It came out cheesier than I wanted but it was all I could say. After that his eyes become frantic trying to deny reality. And my eyes become heavy and I know I'm losing this battle with death. I close my eyes and try to listen. To hear his sweet voice one last time but I hear nothing. I feel nothing. The pain that has been burning through my body is gone. And there aren't any voices in my head. For the first time since my mutation started I am at peace.

When I open my eyes again I see myself laying on the dirty road. He is clamping me to his body trying to find a pulse. Another man joins him and tries to help me by touching my forehead. But nothing happens. I never feel the familiar pulling sensation, or the rush of memories. And I know I'm dead. I see both men break down by my body. And I see the pain in their faces when they have to accept that they lost me.

I feel angry and sad for having to leave them. But I know it isn't my choice. They will survive this. They will survive this pain I unwillingly caused them. I know that, but still it hurts and all I want is to go back. But I feel something pulling me away. The crying men disappear and then there I only light.

_thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
